The invention generally relates to theatres and cinemas, and relates in particular to networks of theatres and cinemas. Operational practices may vary among theatre and cinema networks and vary from screen to screen as well as vary at different times of a day, week, month or year depending on the individuals operating the equipment. As a result, inconsistencies or problems may arise. For example, start times of movies may vary (due to crowds, weather or operational difficulties), volume levels may be changed, and equipment may be inadvertently left on.
Equipment that is directly involved with movie presentation is generally monitored and maintained since moviegoer audiences may complain if it is not. Ancillary equipment, however, is often overlooked. As an example, pre-show advertising may be delivered by slide projectors, which are often forgotten or ignored. Routine spot checks by the screen advertising industry indicate that slide projectors have a delivery failure rate of over 10%.
The in-theater advertising industry depends upon statements from theaters as the sole means by which successful delivery of theater advertising is determined. Statements are generated on a periodic basis (e.g., weekly) for the purpose of reporting the successful delivery of advertising content to the theatre's patronage. Statements are sworn written statements affirming successful presentation of the movie pre-shows for a particular period of time and the patronage for that period. Typically, statements are authored by a theater manager who does not always have a first-hand account of the delivery of each movie pre-show included in the time period of the affidavit. Unfortunately, use of statements may be subject to errors and omissions. Statements often reflect 0% delivery failures, which is typically not consistent with the failure rate observed through routine spot checks.
In general, the theater manager may not become aware of a failure in non-movie-related equipment for many hours and often even days. Once aware of the failure, the manager has no knowledge of the length of time the pre-show equipment has been in the state of failure. Furthermore, once the manager is aware of the failure, reporting that failure to be fixed by the screen advertising company remains a lower priority than general operations of presenting movies and selling concessions. Failures do not always involve equipment breakdowns. Equipment may simply be disabled for special events or other reasons and simply not re-enabled.
Lack of attention to non-movie-related equipment results in extended downtime. Lack of awareness regarding non-movie-related equipment failures results in errors and omission to the statements. Actual movie start-times may vary from the schedule, which can lead to moviegoer irritation. Equipment is not always left in the proper state, which may lead to excessive wear and power consumption.
There is a need, therefore, for a system and method for monitoring, diagnosing and even intervening with and reporting problems with theatre and cinematic equipment.